


Eternal Hell

by Lilith (EveryUsernameIsTakenExceptForThisOne)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bondage, Character Turned Into Vampire, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Time Skips, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryUsernameIsTakenExceptForThisOne/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: Attack on Titan: Vampire AU2000 years ago a deadly virus nearly wiped out all of humanity, turning people into vampires. Amid the chaos, vampire hunting organizations were formed around the world to fight back. On the island of Paradis, One man became known as the symbol of humanity's strength against vampires. Humanity's strongest hunter: Levi Ackerman. But this man's unmatched strength is shrouded in mystery. The legend of the Paradis Survey Corps, only known by the hunters who served and survived under the command of Keith Sadies and Erwin Smith, is now being retold to the next generation of trainee hunters.After Erwin kills the beloved wife of a fearsome vampire lord, the lord takes revenge against the Survey Corps and humanity by abducting and publicly torturing the symbol of humanity's strength, their strongest vampire hunter: Levi Ackerman. The lord gives the corps three days to rescue him, playing a game with Levi's life on the line. Will the survey corps be able to rescue their symbol before he is turned into the lord's blood slave? Erwin and Hange dedicate their hearts to the cause, for their lover's humanity is on the line.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 18





	Eternal Hell

# Chapter 1

# 

## When All is Lost

## 

“Ah... Levi. We meet again," Vampire Lord, Ymir sat comfortably on her throne, legs crossed. "I heard your beloved partners have all passed away. What a shame. I was almost certain you'd use that lovely gift I gave you to grant them eternal life. I’m curious why you didn’t? Isn’t it eating away at your soul? Outliving everyone you’ve ever loved. Watching the world pass you by for decades and decades. Unable to do anything about it. Even taking your own life is out of the question because of me...” She chuckled sadistically.

Levi stood in the middle of the long hall sword and steak at the ready. A deep scowl written across his face.

“...It's been so long since that bastard of a Commander killed my beloved Historia. We're the same now aren't we, Levi? Just two immortals with nothing left to live for.”

“Well allow me to put you out of your misery so you can go join her back in hell where you belong,” Levi said pulling the hood of his coat down.

Ymir stood up and laughed with arrogance. “Yes, well, at least I’ll be able to reunite with my loved one in the afterlife.”

Levi grit his teeth, a look of pure hatred further darkened his features.

“Ooh, what a scary face. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this excited.”

One of the newest recruits watching the exchange from the safety of the Survey Corps precinct monitors asked their commanding officer, Eren Yeager, a question.

“Sir, what is the vampire talking to Captain Levi about?”

Eren sat in his chair watching the wall of monitors relaying image and sound of the various squads in the field today. His long hair tied back loosely in a half bun so it wouldn’t bother him while he monitored the latest coven raid. Commander Armin Arlelt had put him in charge of maintaining communications between all raiding squads for this mission. As well as teaching the newest group of cadets the ropes. He wanted desperately to have been on the scene like always but having lost his lower leg on his last mission, he was still not approved for field work yet. Armin has reassured him that his job on the backend was the most vital. Maintaining communication between squads insured a higher success rate for raids. But to Eren, all it felt like he could do was watch as his fellow comrades died on the other end of the monitors. He looked at the new recruit with sunken eyes. Long dead were the fires of passion that burned inside of them.

“Oh right, you new recruits don’t know the legend of the Survey Corps yet.”

They all looked at him with curiosity. He turned back to the monitors. It was too much seeing all of their young and eager faces.

“Levi Ackerman, humanities strongest vampire hunter. He was incredibly talented even before he became a vampire. His record was exceptional.”

“What? The captain is a vampire! Does Commander Arlelt know?” The same cadet that had asked the question earlier interrupted.

“Yes. We were all cadets like yourselves at the time actually. Listen up. This is your first history lesson...

"As all of you are aware, two thousand years ago, a virus nearly whipped out all of humanity. It infected people and turned them into creatures we call vampires. Amidst the chaos, vampire hunting associations were formed worldwide to combat the growing number of man-eating monsters.

Here in Paradise, our organization has three branches. The Military Police, who keep the most important of human territories safe. The Garrison, who maintain our boarders and snuff out any vampires who make their way inside. And the Survey Corps, who invade hostile vampire territories in an effort to reclaim them and free our citizens.

But vampires are cunning and intelligent monsters. They also organized, creating powerful covens taking over territories and turning people into slaves and cattle.

Nearly thirty years ago the Survey Corps had a nasty run in with a certain vampire lord...

…

“Erwin! You need to see this,” Hange burst into his office. Their eyes were full of fear behind their glasses. Stress lines defined their expression.

Erwin stood up from his desk where he was filing a missing a person report for Levi and followed them into the common area with urgent speed. A group of soldiers huddled close to the tv screen mounted on the wall. The morning news was on and the headline read:

**_Humanity’s Strongest Hero Abducted by Vampire Lord Ymir_**

Erwin listened in horror as the news anchor told them that late last night Captain Levi Ackerman of the Paradise Survey Corps was abducted by a group of vampires working under Lord Ymir. 

“...Just a few hours ago, we received a small envelope with a USB drive inside. A note came along with it, threatening the lives of everyone on our news team if we did not air what was on the drive. I apologize in advance, what I’m about to show you is not safe for all audiences.”

The screen cut to a video. The image was very dark. There was no definitive background. All that could be seen were the lower legs of ten or so individuals, vampires most likely, surrounding a heavily bound man with short dark hair, dressed in the easily identifiable long black coat and vest of the Survey Corps uniform.

Levi was roughed up, intricately tied ropes restricted his whole body and his head hung forward. They must have drugged him somehow or else this couldn’t have been possible for normal vampires.

Erwin and Hange had been worrying since last night when Levi didn’t come home after his routine parole. The bodies of his two subordinates had been reported earlier that morning. Found by a homeless man in a dumpster near the Survey Branch headquarters.

“Good Evening Survey Corps... well I guess by the time you see this it will be morning for you,” A sharp toned voice spoke from off screen.

The clicking sound of heels echoed through the room as a pair of polished black boots entered the frame next to Levi. The Vampire Lord bent down next to him, revealing herself to the camera, and yanked Levi’s head up by the hair so that his face was also seen on the screen.

“Levi—” Erwin uttered in fear.

The vampire lord smiled arrogantly. “Say hi to your fellow hunters Levi. I’m sure they’ve all been so worried about you.”

Levi struggled against his bonds but the effect of the tranquilizer they gave him was severely impacting his energy. He could barely keep his eyes focused on the camera in front of him.

“Fear not, Survey Corps, we’ve been taking good care of your precious little hunter,” The lord let go of Levi’s hair and stood up.

The camera zoomed out so that all of the vampires could be seen in frame. They all wore similar masks that obscured their identities. A few held whips or canes and most had their sleeved rolled up, ready for action.

The lord swung her leg back and kicked Levi in the stomach with incredible force. It knocked the wind out of him but he tried not to show it because he didn’t want to give the vampire the satisfaction. The vampire kept going. Blow after blow until Levi was coughing up blood.

Erwin and Hange watched helplessly, frozen to the spot in anguish.

“I have a message for Captain Erwin Smith...” The lord said to the camera pausing with her boot pinning Levi's head to the ground.

Erwin straightened up in shock, anger boiling in his blood.

The lord pointed at the screen. “Yes, you, big blond oaf of a cow I do hope you’re listening. On your last raid, you invaded my coven and killed my beloved Historia. I’m sure your corps celebrated heartily for that. But you have made a grave mistake indeed. She was my everything. My world. My love. I would have traded eternal life if it meant I could spend but an hour longer with her,” The lord looked furious. “And she was the kinder one of the two of us I’ll have you know. So, as retribution I have taken Paradis’s most beloved hero. And I plan on making him pay for yours and all of humanity’s crimes against my coven. And as a special treat, all of you get to bear whiteness to his repentance!”

The lord opened her arms wide, motioning to the circle of vampires. They all jeered in response and several closed in on Levi brandishing their fists and whips and canes. They tortured him one after another while the lord looked on with glee. Levi could no longer hold back his cries of pain as the whips cut deeply through his uniform over and over again.

The group of hunters wept in horror, some had to look away while others rushed for the bathrooms to relieve their nausea. Hange’s hands trembled. A cold sweat broke out across their body and their heart pounded out of their chest. They couldn’t look away even as tears blurred their vision.

Rage filled Erwin’s chest but all he could do was reach out to hold Hange’s hand. The two looked at each other in knowing silence.

Eventually, despite his best attempts, Levi could no longer keep himself on his knees and collapsed to the floor. The vampires jeered again, kicking him while he was down.

The vampire lord walked calmly back into view and smiled at the camera with satisfaction. The other vampires stepped back to form the circle again leaving Levi to bleed at her feet. She had broadcast the destruction of humanity’s symbol of strength across Paradis. It wasn’t just revenge against Erwin. This was meant to shake what little confidence Paradis had in the Survey Corps’ power.

The lord knelt down next to Levi and pulled him up into her arms. She wrapped her hand around his neck and peeled away the shredded shoulder piece of his uniform revealing his bloodied and swollen skin to the camera. With her eyes trained on the lens, she licked at the blood dripping from the gash on his shoulder all the way up his neck to the tip of his ear.

Levi grit his teeth. He had no strength left to escape his inevitable fate.

Erwin and Hange shuddered as the realization of what was about to happen crept into their hearts.

“My he tastes wonderful...” The lord grinned. “You are quite a tempting delight. But a swift death is not what I had in mind for you, little hunter.”

She pulled away, wiping the blood off her lips before she addressed the camera again.

“I feel like playing a little game, Survey Corps. I'll give you three days to find me and your adorable little calf here. Of course, you know my hospitality is exceptional. I’ll take great care of him over the next three days so please take all the time you need,” She gripped his throat tighter, holding him in a blood choke. “But, if you do not come within the next three days, I will turn humanity’s strongest vampire hunter into my personal blood slave and use him to slaughter my enemies for the rest of eternity. Doesn’t that sound like the sweetest revenge, Levi?”

She ran her fangs over the tender skin of his neck teasingly before relaxing her choke hold. Levi gasped for air, coughing and spluttering. The tranquilizer was starting to wear off at this point and though every inch of his body was burning with pain, it was actually helping him stay conscious.

He turned his eyes towards the camera and in a raspy broken voice managed to relay a message.

“D-Don’t... don’t c-come...”

It was barely audible over the tv but both Erwin and Hange knew what he was trying to say. This was clearly a trap. The coven was set for a slaughter. Many lives would be lost if they were to try and save him. Levi didn't want his life to be valued more than the blood of his comrades.

“Seems you still have a little fight left in you. How wonderful. Truly a human worthy of the title humanity’s strongest,” The lord smiled with sadistic glee. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you over these next couple of days...” She looked back at the camera devilishly. “I’ll be waiting.”

The video ended and the news anchor came back on the screen. She tried to keep her composure but it was easy to tell that she, like everyone else was very much disturbed by what had just aired.

Erwin collapsed into a chair and put his head between his hands. Hange took a seat next to him and put a hand on his back for comfort.

“...This is my fault.”

“Erwin—”

“You heard the devil. I killed her wife and now they have Levi.”

“Good.”

Erwin lifted his head to look at Hange. Their lower lip was trembling but their eyes conveyed determination.

“One nasty bastard down, one more to go," They said. "We’ll surprise her with how quick we respond. She won’t have the chance to turn Levi and we'll cut his suffering short by two days. I was paying attention to the background as best as I could. I managed to make out a few columns and drapes. Once the Commander brings us the evidence, I’ll do a more thorough investigation and figure out where they are in fifteen minutes. You get our troops ready to ship immediately.”

Erwin straightened up. “Right.”

As the two got up from their chairs, the front door of the precinct flung open and in walked a very angry looking Commander Keith Sadies.

"Squad Leaders, my office, now!" He yelled as he walked briskly to his office.

Erwin and Hange followed suit along with the other captains in the common area. The commander slapped the manila envelope he’d been holding onto his desk and leaned his arms to either side, gripping the edge of the desk. He scanned the faces in the room, his eyes tired and hollow.

“I’m sure you’ve all seen the broadcast. I was in the interior with the other commanders, Dhalis fucking Zachary, and a few pompous nobility pricks at the time the broadcast started. Perfect timing you’d think, right?”

“So, what’s our plan of attack?” Erwin asked.

“Plan of attack, right. Put simply, there isn’t one,” Keith replied.

“What!?” Hange asked with exasperation.

“Higher ups said it was too risky of an operation and ‘we don’t negotiate with terrorists’ so if they turn him into a blood slave, we’ll have to take him out with the rest of them on our own terms,” Keith explained.

“Sir, with all due respect, we can't afford to lose him,” Erwin stated.

“You mean you can't afford to lose him,” Keith retorted. “I understand what he means to you and Hange, I really do, but I am not about to send my men into that obvious of a trap over personal—”

“This is not about my personal feelings, Commander,” Erwin interjected. “I think Levi’s record speaks for itself. If we lose him as an ally to humanity, just imagine the carnage he’ll leave behind as an unchecked blood slave. This is not a matter of how many lives Levi's is worth. As a blood slave he’ll be reduced to nothing more than a dangerous puppet. The combined might of the Scouts can't beat him as a human, we definitely don’t stand a chance against him as a vampire. Either way, lives will be lost and I think waiting any longer will cost more. If we don’t get him back now, it will be humanity’s greatest regret. Perhaps even the last nail in our collective coffin.”

“I know his track record is unparalleled,” Keith agreed. “But I think you may be embellishing quite a bit there Erwin.”

“Not to mention,” Erwin continued. “This is public knowledge. What would the people think of us if we don’t act? If we let our most valuable man die, what faith will they have in us to defend the average citizen?”

“Alright Erwin I hear you,” Keith raised his hand to silence him. “But say we did decide to take the bait. For all we know the trap is that we show up and it’s our funeral being broadcast across the nation, ‘former vampire hunter slaughters the entire scouting legion’. How do we know she hasn't already turned him?”

"I think... we can assume she's doing something much worse to him as we speak, sir," Hange responded.

A chilly silence fell upon the room as they were all reminded of the graphic imagery on the news.

“If we act faster than she might be anticipating, we might gain the advantage,” Hange suggested.

Keith sighed and looked down at the envelope on his desk.

“The higher ups have ordered us to wait it out and see what happens in the next few days… but say, if enough of our people became radicalized by the news… there’s not much I as an individual officer can do in opposition, right? Though, someone will have to take responsibility afterwards.” He looked at Erwin with a sneaky smile. 

With lightning speed, Hange swooped in and snatched the envelope off the desk. “Fifteen minutes, Erwin.” They said before making a break for their lab.

Erwin looked around the room at the other captains. Eyes filled with conviction they each nodded in agreement. Only a few were hesitant to oppose a direct order from above but after a short negotiation period, even they were convinced. Within the hour, ten squads were readying themselves to ship out.


End file.
